Gotenks
Whilst Super Saiyan: |eyes= Whilst Super Saiyan: }} Gotenks is a character in the Dragon Ball Z anime and manga. He is the result of Trunks and Goten fusing using the Fusion Dance Technique. Appearance Gotenks wears a vest, one which all characters created by the Fusion Dance have. Around his waist is a sash, and he wears white silky pants, dark shoes, and black wristbands. His hair style is a mixture of the hair of both Trunks and Goten, with the majority of it (specifically, where it is black) being similar to that of Goten. The sides and back of his hair is purplish and silver, similar to Trunks' hair, and the style of it is similar overall to Goten's while in Super Saiyan form. His body is also very toned and muscular, especially for someone his age. Gotenks's personality is unique even though he shares personality traits of his creators, Goten and Trunks. Gotenks is known to be cocky, arrogant and mischievous like Trunks, yet he whines like Goten. Like the genetic composition of Goten and Trunks, Gotenks is a Saiyan/ Human hybrid. * Interestingly Gotenks has a widows' peak something neither Goten or Trunks have, although its possible that Trunks has a widow's peak that is hidden by his bangs. He also looks a little like Vegeta. History Behind the dance Gotenks is one of two fusions performed through the Fusion Dance. He, along with Gogeta, the fusion dance of Goku and Vegeta, were fusions performed out of desperation to defeat powerful enemies. In Gotenks' case, his enemy was Majin Buu. Gotenks is seen a few times in Dragon Ball Z and has an appearance in DBZ Movie 12 and 13. His most major role, however, was in the Majin Buu Transforms where he becomes Majin Buu's power source.The dance is a special type of fusion ability, a connection through the fusers' fingers. The fusees need to perform a special type of pose, then connect their index fingers evenly to produce a perfect fusion. Gotenks was a fusion taught to Goten and Trunks by Goku, and later trained by Piccolo. Behind the fusion Gotenks is very young, but powerful, he is very playful and an extreme procrastinator. Similar to Gogeta and Vegito, Gotenks is quite cocky and rebellious, as are most fusions made through the fusion dance. He likes to do things his own way and has been told more then once that he acts more like Vegeta than anyone else. He thinks he is in total control, and has everything in his hands. He's not exactly the most powerful individual to turn to, as both Gogeta and Vegito have both been visually proven to be much more powerful than him (depending on which forms they are all.But this could be debated as Vegito was able to take on Super W/Gohanhad Gotenks power and moves while still being in his normal form and Gogeta who is far stronger then Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 form but it is unknown how strong Gogeta is in his normal form ). However, Gotenks' power can easily rival any individual character in the series, making him one of the most powerful characters in the whole series. He is able to make a few transformations, increasing his power and making him more confident and deadly in battle. He is quite creative and original, and creates a broad, yet ridiculous array of his own attacks. However, some of his creative techniques do inflict potent damage, such as his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, or his Galactic Donut attack. Gotenks is born Gotenks is first seen within the Majin Buu Saga. It was suggested that he be created in response to the destructive forces of the powerful Majin Buu. Goten and Trunks, Gotenks' fused counterparts, were trained and taught how the fusion technique works. After learning the procedures and steps that needed to be taken for its success, Goten and Trunks performed the fusion, however they failed not once, but twice. Because the Fusion Dance is a thirty-minute period, one hour was wasted on Gotenks' fusion. This was usually due to the fact that one of the counterparts, either Goten or Trunks, did something incorrectly while performing the dance, causing Gotenks to be formed as grotesquely emaciated or morbidly obese. Eventually, Goten and Trunks performed it properly and created the fighter Gotenks. Piccolo and others have said he has immense strength, but it was questioned as to whether or not he could fight Majin Buu. When Gotenks was first fused, he felt quite confident of his new power, and even jumped to a conclusion that he was strong enough to beat Majin Buu. Unfortunately for him and the rest of Z Warriors, Majin Buu swiftly takes care of Gotenks in a heartbeat. Gotenks retreats, and realizes that he's still too weak for Majin Buu. Piccolo suggests Gotenks defuses, and refuse again, only this time as a Super Saiyan. Gotenks vs. Super Buu Trunks and Goten transformed themselves as Super Saiyans. However, because the Fusion Dance requires equal, if not almost identical power levels of each of the fused individuals, Trunks had to lower his power level to match Goten's. The two young Saiyans then fused and became Super Saiyan Gotenks. The new Gotenks decided to test his new strength and speed, by racing around the world. From watching his speed and childish acts, Piccolo analyzed Gotenks' new strength. He realized he's incredibly faster than before. After taking swift laps around Earth, Gotenks thought he was definitely ready for Majin Buu. However, Piccolo insisted that he rest, and let Trunks and Goten get their strength back from all the hassle of actually pulling off the Fusion. But while Gotenks and Piccolo celebrated with their success, Majin Buu gained major issues. After a brief fight with his evil counterpart, Evil Buu, Majin Buu was eaten and absorbed by him, resulting in the powerful Super Buu. During his fight with Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Majin Buu was promised another powerful fighter besides Goku. This promise was made by Goku, and Majin Buu thought heavily on the offer. Majin Buu had to wait a couple days before the fighter was ready. He was tempted to refuse, but Majin Buu accepted the offer. But now, because that memory sinks in deep within his mind, Super Buu ponders on where his strong fighter is. When he is created, Super Buu immediately goes to Kami's Lookout, and finds the very place where Gotenks, Piccolo, and the rest of Z Characters thrive. Everyone was horrified of Super Buu's new evil power, and they started to fret as to what he would do with them. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan, who were the strongest warriors on the planet, were all dead or not physically present. Gotenks was the only being thought left to have any chance against Super Buu. After his arrival, Super Buu demanded his promised fighter. Piccolo was the only responding character that can answer the pink monster's demands. Piccolo offers one hour, corresponding to the promised days that Super Buu had to wait. Because Super Buu was so impatient, he decided to kill all humans to take up time and do something. Super Buu then waited for a small amount of time for the preparation of Gotenks. However, he was too eager to fight and far too impatient to wait anymore. Eventually his patience ran out, and Super Buu demanded to see his fighter. Piccolo was left with no choice but to lure Buu toward Gotenks, but he was not yet ready. Goten and Trunks were sleeping, and Super Buu was right on their way. Fortunately, Piccolo decided to take a long route, giving the two youngsters extra time to prepare themselves. Super Buu gets really impatient for walking so long, and threatens Piccolo that he'll kill everyone on the lookout, if he is not taken to his fighter. Piccolo decided it's now or never, and finally led Super Buu to his fighter. Within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Super Buu saw two young individuals, and mistook them for his fighter. He charged towards Trunks, and punched him down before he fused with Goten. Trunks demanded that Super Buu hold his horses and watch them fuse. Super Buu paused to try and understand what was going on, and in the process gives Goten and Trunks enough time to fuse into Gotenks. Super Buu looked at the fused young warrior like he's a joke, and even dared him to give him his best shot. Gotenks did just that, and got pummeled to the ground. He then got back up, and complimented Buu on his swiftness. Gotenks charged towards Super Buu, but Super Buu dodged all his attacks easily, and swiftly punched Gotenks yet again. Gotenks then started to use an array of enigmatic attacks. They were all flimsy and strange, and they humorously failed against Super Buu. Just as Gotenks was about to try yet another one of his fancy moves, Super Buu slapped him right across his face, pummeling him into a wall. Gotenks then decided to heat things up a notch, and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Piccolo was happy that the young Saiyan had finally achieved his transformation, and thought that he was ready for Super Buu. Gotenks thought up another strange attack to unleash on Super Buu, where he powered up and created a huge circular ring of energy. He then extended the energy ring around Super Buu's head. He lowered the ring, and reduced the ring's size on Super Buu, hoping to squeeze the breath out of him. Super Buu seemed to react painfully to the attack, but gets serious and blasted his way out of its grasp. Gotenks is amazed, but then tried to go head to head with Super Buu. It seemed he was getting onto Super Buu, and even annoyingly bumped Super Buu on his head. However, most of the injuries Super Buu suffered were only through foolish accidents, and made him seem to only be playing around with Gotenks. Super Buu then charged out for Gotenks, who miraculously gets out of the way, but Super Buu was too fast for him and kicked him down to the ground. Gotenks and Super Buu then spar for a quick moment, with Super Buu eventually gaining the upper hand with a swift swipe to Gotenks with his Head Tentacle. Piccolo stands by horrified that Gotenks is loosing even at Super Saiyan. Gotenks seem to be running out of ideas as to what move he'll perform next, but then thinks of something that takes strange to a whole new level. Gotenks begins to power up, and then starts to regurgitate out ghost-like versions of himself. Super Buu and Piccolo are shocked and confused as to what exactly Gotenks is doing. But answers quickly made itself visible. Gotenks assembled a ghost like version of himself, calling the technique "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack". The first ghost was quickly punched by Super Buu, but he suddenly realized that each ghost was a contact bomb. The ghost immediately exploded when Buu punched it. This crippled Super Buu, seemingly leaving him in great pain. However the pink monster easily regenerated, and made himself 100% for the fight again. Gotenks and Piccolo are shocked, but Gotenks quickly puts his Ghosts to work. He again assembles them all in a single file line. As Gotenks begin to chat with his ghost counterparts, Piccolo informs him that Super Buu is relaxing, and is waiting until he is ready. Gotenks gets furious, and charges all his ghosts on Super Buu. However, Super Buu figures out how to eliminate each ghosts without touching them, and easily disposes of most of them. Gotenks is enraged. The same procedure as the last is met, and Gotenks plans a way to destroy Super Buu. Knowing he has a ravenous apitite, Gotenks instructs his ghosts to pretend that they saw food. The ghosts listen to the plan, and carry it on. Super Buu is curious to know what the commotion is all about, and peaks his head within the circle of Ghosts. They all perform a pre-emptive strike on Super Buu, and snatches him, blowing him to itsy bitsy pieces. Gotenks and Piccolo finally think Super Buu is gone. But unfortunately, he regenerates as usual. Gotenks is baffled as to how he can beat Super Buu. Piccolo then decide to take a risk, and destroy the entrance and only exit out of the Hyperbolic Chamber. This traps Piccolo, Gotenks and Super Buu in it forever. Super Buu hears the news, and becomes too shocked that he cannot eat anymore candy, that he begins to get extremely mad. He starts to shake his environment, and rocks Gotenks and Piccolo. He then tears a hole through a new Dimension. The opposite side of the hole seem to lead outside of the Chamber. Super Buu is happy he is still able to eat, and quickly escapes through his newly created Dimension, leaving Gotenks and Piccolo trapped inside. When outside, Super Buu resurfaces and has the rest of the Z Warriors to his mercy. Gotenks and Piccolo are trapped in the Chamber, leaving no one strong enough to stop Super Buu. Krillin takes it upon himself to try and stand up to Super Buu, but is quickly stumped, and turned into a candy. As a result of his near entrapment in the chamber, Super Buu then decides to change everyone on the Lookout into candy, and fires a massive Antenna Beam from his Head Tentacle. Meanwhile, Gotenks and Piccolo are trying to figure out how Super Buu got out. After witnessing him getting angry, Gotenks and Piccolo begin to get angry and scream out loud just like what Super Buu did to escape. Unfortunately, their power levels were too low to rip a new dimension. They try it over and over, and repeatedly fail. Then, Gotenks reveals he's going to now show his "secret ability". He then begins to power up substantially. His hair then begins to grow, and his eyebrows start disappearing. Gotenks is undergoing a powerful and astonishing Transformation. When he is complete, Gotenks is now revealed as a Super Saiyan 3. Piccolo is shocked and cannot believe the power before him. Gotenks then begins to put his new power to work, and scream out loud enough. His new strength seem to be more than enough to rip the same dimension as Super Buu did. Gotenks then escapes first, and warns Piccolo to come along, before he is permanently trapped inside. The Namek quickly gets out of his shock, and obeys the young Super Saiyan 3. Back outside, the two witness the carnage Super Buu made. He completely devoured everyone from his beam, and cracked the exterior of Kami's Lookout. When asked what has he done from Gotenks, Super Buu replies everyone is in his stomach. Gotenks begins to think of Bulma and Chi-Chi, as part of his mother(s), and immediately starts charging for Super Buu in rage. He then begins to best Super Buu with his new Super Saiyan 3 strength. Gotenks delivers a few quick punches on Super Buu, and seems to be faster than him. However, Super Buu still seems to be playing around with him. Gotenks and Super Buu continue their fight, but Super Buu begins to gain a slight upper hand with his Rubbery Body. He starts dodging most of Gotenks's physical Attacks. At one point, Gotenks gains the upper hand and blows Super Buu to peices. He celebrates, but the pieces of Super Buu suddenly begin to spin around him very fast. Super Buu suddenly reforms, with the area from his chest to his feet wrapped around Gotenks, and the upper portion of his body right behind Gotenks. Super Buu puts his hands in the air and allows his body to do the work, and he starts squeezing him. Gotenks tells him to stop squeezing, but Super Buu only laughs and starts to squeeze harder and harder. Super Buu squeezes him for a good amount of time, and then suddenly takes off and begins to fly. Super Buu flies for a good distance, with him still carrying Gotenks right next to him in his body. Super Buu flies torward a mountain, then suddenly stops and releases his iron body grip on Gotenks, sending him flying into a nearby mountain. Gotenks gets up and begins to regurgitate more of his Super Ghosts, and they seem to be more powerful then before. He then assembles them all on Super Buu, but he quickly dodges them, and eliminates them all. However, a Ghost manages to come in contact with Super Buu, and hurts him badly. This leaves Super Buu open for an attack from Gotenks, tearing him to pieces. However, Super Buu regenerates yet again. When reformed, Gotenks quickly charges for Super Buu. Both fighters seem to be pretty evenly matched, however, Super Buu keeps regenerating from each of Gotenks's powerful attacks. Gotenks fires rays of beams at Super Buu, and even sharply slices the pink monster in half. But with each attack Gotenks use, his Super Saiyan 3 energy is drained and Super Buu just Regenerates from them all. Super Buu begins to become amazed at Gotenks's new strength, but smiles at the young Saiyan. Piccolo is stunned to see Gotenks going head to head with Super Buu, and becomes quite happy of the young Saiyan--when he's not in shock at the toll the battle is taking on his old palace. Super Buu then begins to take an advantage when he made his body into a ball, by forcing his legs over his shoulders, and his arms holding them tight. He causes total destruction around his environment, and seems to be too fast and agile for Gotenks. However, the young Super Saiyan 3 grips Super Buu into another one of his fancy attacks. Super Buu is caught in a series of ring like suction energies, that grip circular objects. And since Super Buu was a ball, he was quickly caught and trapped inside of it. Gotenks then begins to play with his new Super Buu Ball, and eventually slams him to the ground. Super Buu seems to be done for within the ball, but he forms a huge blast out of Gotenks's energy ball rings, and resurfaces. After he resurfaces, Gotenks and Super Buu go head to head again. Gotenks seem to be having a slight advantage, and evades most of Super Buu's attacks. However, Super Buu at times catches Gotenks off guard and delivers painful blows. They both fight hard and tense, even extending the battle to cities and mountains. Super Buu fires a huge wave out of his mouth at Gotenks, and hurts him very bad. But Gotenks retaliates with the very same technique, and badly injures Super Buu, but again he regenerates. The 2 fighters begin the exchange series of blows, making it difficult to determine which fighter was the better. Piccolo realized that Super Buu was actually being damaged, and congratulated Gotenks on his fine achievements. Gotenks and Super Buu go at it again, but now it seems Buu is running out of ideas, and Gotenks is running out of both power and time. As a result Gotenks begins to get serious, and starts beating up Super Buu. It isn't clear if Super Buu was now being defeated, but Gotenks at the end of the battle began to pummel Buu. As he was about to deliver the final blow, Gotenks powered down back to his original form. He has lost a great deal of strength. He tries to scare Super Buu into thinking he's transformed into an even stronger form, and regurgitates more of his ghosts. But because Gotenks is weaker, so are his ghost, Super Buu completely demolished his ghosts, and sets his eyes on Gotenks. He charges for him and manhandles the young warrior. Fortunately Gotenks defuses back into Trunks and Goten, ending the fight with Gotenks and Super Buu. Super Buu then fought Gohan, and began his absorbing spree. After Super Buu blew himself up when Gohan was about to kill him, Super Buu shows up an hour later. Gohan tries to fight him, but Super Buu claims he wants another round with Gotenks. As he gets the boys to fuse, Super Buu preforms his Absorption technique; he unleashes two blobs from his back, whick sneak up and capture Gotenks and Piccolo. He then sucks them into his body, absorbing them. We later see him in the tail end of the episode "Celebrations with Majin Buu" where Goten and Trunks merge into gotenks while bathing with goku and fight him, but he easily overpowers him/them by transforming into a super saiyan (it's also hinted in this scene that they finally learned to de-fuse). We later see Gotenks in Wrath of the Dragon in order to beat Hirudegarn, but after using Continuous Die Die Missile to kill the monster, instead it transforms into a new form. The new Hirudegarn beats Gotenks and the fusion wears off. This is the final time you see Gotenks , although in Dragon Ball GT, Goten offers to use fusion to beat Baby, but Goku refuses because he tells him Baby can defeated by Super Saiyan 4. Strength Gotenks is considered one of the most powerful individuals in Dragon Ball history, and is the youngest of all fusions. His size however, is greatly made up for by his power. He is able to make powerful transformations such as Super Saiyan 3, enormously boosting his power level. On the contrary, he is still inferior to the fusions of Goku and Vegeta. Because these two Saiyans are far stronger than either Trunks or Goten, their fusion (whether being Potara or Fusion Dance), will always be superior. At Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks is able to fight and nearly match Super Buu. However, his power ran out before unleashing his full arsenal on Super Buu, but is unknown how he was faring, due to Super Buu later revealing to be bidding his time for Gohan. It is suggested that he is the third strongest canon protagonist fighter in Dragon Ball Z, behind Ultimate Gohan and Vegito (base or Super Saiyan). Forms and transformations Gotenks is first formed in the Majin Buu Saga when Goten is 7 and Trunks is 8, so the moves the character devises are decidedly child-like and are often more about the performance of the move, rather than the effectiveness. During his fight with Super Buu, Gotenks shows his immaturity when he does not transform into a Super Saiyan initially, in order to make the fight more dramatic and historic. This showy behavior ultimately costs him the fight. Gotenks does however have the ability to transform into Super Saiyan 3, which is not seen in any other Saiyan/Human hybrid. The following are the transformations/forms of Gotenks. Fat Gotenks Gotenks achieved this form when the Fusion Dance went wrong because Trunks stretched his finger when saying "SION". The result was a fat Gotenks. He tried to run but was quickly tired. For a moment, Yamcha thought that the fusion had succeeded but that Gotenks had to be fat to regulate his power, but soon changed his mind when he saw a fat Gotenks become winded after a brief and slow run. He is also seen in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! but he says that he didn't practice the technique for a long time and then he defuses. In the games he can't do any special attacks and is already tired after some kicks and punches. Skinny Gotenks Gotenks achieved this form when the Fusion Dance went wrong for a second time because when they said "HAAH" their fingers did not meet. Skinny Gotenks can barely stand on his feet without getting tired, and he also coughs a lot. In the games he can't do any special attacks and coughs after every punch and kick he lands. Super Saiyan This stage of Gotenks is much more powerful than his normal form, and is formed in two ways. He can transform to a Super Saiyan when fused, or he can be fused as a Super Saiyan. During this stage he gains a slight muscle increase, and his hair is completely golden. Though he fights Super Buu in this form, it still was not enough to stand up to him. Before his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gotenks was a bit unskilled in ability, but after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he became one of the most powerful fighters. Super Saiyan 2 Although never shown in the anime or manga, both the Daizenshuu and Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files state that Gotenks could transform into a Super Saiyan 2. Gotenks never used the form because he simply bypassed it to ascend to Super Saiyan 3 to battle Super Buu. Super Saiyan 3 This transformation of Gotenks is his most powerful form. He refers to himself as the "Hero of Justice" in this form. He looks very similar to Super Saiyan 3 Goku: Long hair, no eyebrows, golden/blue electrical aura, and increase in muscle. Gotenks is one of the only two individuals who can achieve the rare Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Goku is the only single (non-fused) character that achieves it. During this stage, Gotenks is able to stand up to the powerful Super Buu, and perhaps may even be completely stronger than Super Buu. However he is unable to defeat Buu when he transforms into Ultimate Super Buu, who defeats Gotenks without even trying. *Due to the massive power required to maintain Super Saiyan 3 it shortens the fusion time from 30 minutes to only 15-20 minutes. Appearances Gotenks' appearances in the series are solely in the Majin Buu Saga, but he appears in movies 12 and 13 as well. In Dragon Ball Z movie 12, "Fusion Reborn", Janemba takes over Other World, which causes the spirits of Other World to be unleashed on Earth, as zombies. Goten and Trunks decide to fuse as they are overwhelmed with the amount of Nazis that are revived, including a comical Adolf Hitler, with tanks and all. Gotenks easily manages to hold off the evil army until Other World has been saved by Gogeta. In movie 13, Wrath of the Dragon, Gotenks makes an appearance to deal with Hirudegarn, but this results in Hirudegarn transforming. The new Hirudegarn smashes Gotenks to the ground, causing him to separate into Goten and Trunks again. Special abilities Gotenks' childish personality causes him to create many, many attacks, some of which are nothing special, while some deal hefty damage. Most of his attacks are only used once. He tends to give very basic moves complicated names. His habit of giving names to all his attacks (and subsequently only using them once), could possibly come from Vegeta, who has a similar, yet much less ridiculous, habit. This habit is less apparent in the anime, as Gotenks and Vegeta tend to use those attacks more than once. Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack (スーパーゴースト カミカゼアタック, Suupaa Goosuto KamiKaze Atakku) or Super Kamikaze Ghost Strike is Gotenks's signature move. Kamikaze Ghosts are somewhat intelligent and extremely dangerous beings created by the user's ki, which resembles the user in personality and appearance. The user expels them from the mouth for an attack. They are touch sensitive and explode when they touch anything, including each other (they had once high-fived each other and exploded). When Gotenks's power level increases, the explosive power of this attack also goes up. Gotenks can choose the quantity of ghosts at his command. He has previously released 10 individuals for one attack, and also used a Super Ghost Balloon which broke down into 14 ghosts. Each ghost appears to have a mind of its own, and can behave much differently than other ghosts. However, they do obey and follow Gotenks' instructions. He can also choose to summon forth many more ghosts — as many as 500. Super Buu can use this move as well after Gotenks's absorption. His ghosts can even use the Kamehameha and Masenko. In Fusion Reborn, Gotenks uses this attack again, summoning 100 of them to fight against Adolf Hitler and his undead army who are attacking Satan City. Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball, also known as Ultra Galactic Donut Volleyball Attack, is a situational attack used by Gotenks when he once succeeded in capturing Super Buu (who had shaped himself into a ball) in several Cosmic Halos. The attack consists of capturing a target in many Cosmic Halos, trapping them inside a sort of cocoon and use the ball like a volleyball. Gotenks forced Piccolo to play with the ball, and then Gotenks followed up with an attack he called Spiking Buu Ball Slam which was essentially one final hit to the ball, before Super Buu broke out. Continuous Die Die Missile Continuous Die Die Missile (Rapid Missile Fire in English) is Gotenks' version of Continuous Energy Bullets, a rapid fire of small ki blasts. Gotenks uses this attack against Super Buu outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gotenks performs this attack by firing dozens of continuous Ki blasts, but are a lot more powerful than normal ones. Gotenks doesn't notice Super Buu is behind him however, and he therefore got hit by him from behind. Galactic Donut Galactic Donut or Cosmic Halo is a powerful griping technique Gotenks performed. He executes this attack by raising his index finger into the air and circling it above his head to create a yellow ring of energy. Once created, he transports the circular energy ring over his opponent, then lowers it and homed it on them. This results in the opponent being gripped and trapped within the circular attack. Gotenks attempted to encircle Super Buu in a yellow ring of ki and cut him in half. Super Buu escaped easily though. In the video games Budokai 2 and 3, Gotenks succeeds to capture his opponent, and finishes it of by firing a massive Kamehameha, or squeeze three of them on the length of their body, and in Budokai Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2 he causes the rings to self destruct. Gotenks can manipulate this attack, by making mini versions and fire multiple rings, or increase the size. In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Super Buu's Gotenks form is able to fire a series of three halo's to crush the opponent then make them explode. Saiko No Kogeki Saiko no Kogeki, translated as "Ultimate Skill", is where Gotenks, in his Super Saiyan 3 form, lets out a massive blast from his mouth. Splitting Headache Splitting Headache is an attack that cuts the opponent in half. Gotenks fires a beam over his head which turns into a blade that drops down on the opponent's head, slicing them down the middle. He then fires two small beams from his palms to destroy the two halves. Super Sayian 3 Gotenks used this move once against Super Buu outside of the Hyberbolic Time Chamber. The only thing it accomplished was breaking Buu into little pieces, which surrounded Gotenks and wrapped him up. Wolf Fang Fist Wolf Fang Fist is a technique of rapid, charged melee strikes empowered by a wolf totem which, prior to Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, was an ability exclusive to Yamcha's repertoire. Volleyball Attack The Volleyball Attack is a technique that emulates Tien Shinhan's Volley Martial Arts Combo, which Gotenks also uses against Abo Cado in combination with the Wolf Fang Fist and Dynamite Rolling Thunder Punch. Basic Attacks Mainly in the Boo saga, Gotenks uses a great amount of very simple or basic attacks, the main feature of them are their names rather than their effectiveness. * * * *''Dynamite Kick'' * * * * : * * * * * Video game appearances * Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury * Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fusions ½ Category:Z Fighters